Là où tout a commencé
by MarieCeline
Summary: Nous étions face à face. L'air entrait par la fenêtre et caressait doucement ma peau. Les rideaux blancs ondoyaient sous le vent, lentement. Le temps, lui, semblait figé, immuable. Il était toujours lui. J'étais toujours moi. Et, pourtant...


Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Un nouvel OS. Encore du Tiva (on ne se refait pas!).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>*Pensées de Ziva lors de leur arrivée dans la chambre d'hôtel (3x08, Undercovers) *<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV ZIVA<strong>

Tony, son manteau au bras, me tourna le dos, puis fit face au garçon d'étage au blaseur rouge.

J'ai rapidement parcouru la pièce, mes talons faisant un bruit mat sur la moquette épaisse qui recouvrait le sol. Je suis sortie sur le balcon, un instant. La vue sur Washington était magnifique. La ville irradiait de lumière, resplendissante. Une légère brise nocturne, tiède, agita mes cheveux. Sur cette terrasse, une profusion de compositions florales, de toutes sortes, qui débordaient des vases et des pots. Leurs parfums entêtants me chatouillèrent agréablement les narines. Un parfum de chèvrefeuille et de rose. L'air était assez lourd ce soir là, la température élevée, et la nuit, très noire, sans lune. J'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer, puis la voix de Tony.

_- Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_

Nous étions seuls, à présent. J'écartais les rideaux blancs, puis revenait dans la pièce. Qui était magnifique. Vraiment luxueuse. Je souris, puis décidai de le charrier un peu.

_- Pas mal, j'ai vu mieux..._

Comme je l'avais imaginé, il a de suite réagi à ma remarque.

_- Pas mal, dit-elle ! Alors qu'elle arrive de la terrasse fleurie, qu'elle passe devant le fax... Mini bar. Sans parler de la corbeille de fruit gratuite._

Il s'approcha de l'armoire en acajou, élégant dans son costume qui devait sans doute être hors de prix. J'ôtai le léger gilet de soie que j'avais enfilé, et m'emparais d'un grain de raisin, que je dégustait. Tony ouvrit l'armoire et poussa une exclamation.

_- Quelle meilleure façon de passer le week-end ? C'est super ! Y'a même une télé grand écran. Plus de deux cents chaînes. Des chaînes sur les voyages, une sur les animaux..._

Je l'interrompis dans son examen des chaînes télévisées, en fermant le meuble télé. Il ne protesta pas et se retourna. Je marchais à reculons, vers le lit double. Il me suivait, se maintenant toujours à la même distance de moi. Je lui ai attrapé la main, en caressant le dessus avec mon pouce. Il avait le regard joueur, insolent.

_- Ça t'intéresserais d'étudier la vie des bébés macaques ?_

_- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui m'intéresse pour l'instant._

Je lui avais dit ces mots doucement. Comme un secret prononcé tout bas, et qui ne quitterait jamais cette pièce. Et il a esquissé un faible sourire. Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques mois, mais avec lui, le courant était passé si vite. Tony était tellement différent des hommes que j'avais pu connaître, tellement enfantin, il se laissait vivre, et profitait des plaisirs de la vie. Ne voyait que ça. L'opposé de ce que j'avais connu en Israël, de ce à quoi j'étais habituée jusqu'à présent.

Sa main était brûlante. Nous étions face à face. L'air entrait par la fenêtre et caressait doucement ma peau. Les rideaux blancs ondoyaient sous le vent, lentement. Le temps, lui, semblait figé, immuable.

Il était toujours lui. J'étais toujours moi. Et pourtant...

Il était en train de se produire un événement étrange, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Je pouvais le sentir. Quelque chose était en train de naître. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant.

Un silence presque religieux qu'aucun de nous deux ne voulait troubler. Un moment lourd de sens, suintant de vérité. Ce moment, qui a seulement duré quelques secondes, mais qui était bien trop unique. Debout devant ce lit, je lui tenais la main. Il me regardait. Son regard, à la fois hésitant, intrigué et désireux. Il était beau. Je ne savais plus si je faisais semblant. Plusieurs émotions m'habitaient, envoutantes. Déconcertantes. Intrigantes. Trop d'émotions d'un seul coup. Dues au silence, à la lumière faible, peut être, à lui, si proche, et à nous, si seuls. Dues, à la promesse d'une nuit entière où on avait le droit, le devoir plutôt, de faire comme si nous étions ensemble. Il me regardait de haut en bas avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. J'avais de plus en plus de doute. Je fronçai imperceptiblement les sourcils. Faisait-il semblant ? Ou était il à peu près conscient ?

J'aurais aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Je me suis rapprochée à peine de lui. Puis il y a eu une sorte de déclic, un choc. Mon cœur a eu un raté. Je réalisais que c'était en fait ce que j'attendais. Que j'en avais envie. Oui j'étais consciente. Oui, nous allions nous embrasser, nous allions passer la nuit ensemble. Et ça me paraissait vraiment naturel, sans être fait à contrecœur. Je le voyais quand même toujours hésitant, avec ce fameux regard dans ses yeux verts qui me faisaient fondre.

C'est moi qui ai franchi le dernier écart qui nous séparait, c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas, en me mettant sur le pointe des pieds. En mettant fin à cette attente.

Nos lèvres se sont scellées, comme une promesse. Et j'ai su, à ce moment là, que c'était le commencement d'une histoire.

Il a placé sa main dans mes cheveux, et de son autre bras, il m'a serré fort contre lui. Je me suis agrippée à son cou, et j'ai soupiré, en répondant au baiser avec autant de fougue qu'il l'avait débuté. En arrêtant de penser. En oubliant, en quelques secondes, que nous devions jouer au couple marié, cette nuit. En oubliant aussi que nous étions des agents du NCIS, en mission de couverture. J'oubliai tout. Tout s'est envolé. Sauf lui, moi, et l'instant présent. Comme si c'était simple, et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus compliqué que ça.

Nous étions jeunes. Dans une chambre d'hôtel. Juste un homme et une femme comme les autres. Comme il a toujours été question, et ce depuis la nuit des temps.

Puis le baiser a pris encore plus d'ampleur, et tout s'est accéléré. Tout est allé vite, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ma robe en soie a glissé le long de mon corps, en atterrissant à mes pieds, sur la moquette. L'envie a pris le dessus sur la raison, et on s'est laissé emporter. Nos vêtements se sont éparpillés sur le sol. Il m'a fait tomber en arrière sur le lit, en s'écroulant sur moi. Je ne protestais pas, me laissais entièrement faire, pour une fois. Je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter et, lui non plus, apparemment. On est allé trop loin. Mais nous sommes joueurs, tous les deux. L'attirance physique qui nous avait habitée avait été enfin apaisée. En partie. Même si au départ, nous devions faire semblant. Disons juste qu'on a été très professionnels...

On n'en a jamais reparlé depuis. J'ai été d'abord déçue, peinée, puis je me suis dit que c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Il me restait toujours les souvenirs. Au début, ils étaient nets, précis, ils semblaient réels. Lorsque son regard s'attardait un peu trop sur moi, je détournais les yeux. Les semaines ont passées, puis les mois, et les années. Et j'oubliai peu à peu les détails. Même si j'y pense toujours, avec un peu de nostalgie. Même si aucun de nous deux ne peut faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et même si je n'arrive pas à nommer ce que je ressens envers lui. Ce que je ne veux pas m'admettre, en fait. Ne pas admettre. Refuser de voir ce qui est vraiment. C'était plus simple ainsi. Ce qui se passera ensuite : l'avenir nous le dira.

Je sais cependant que c'est cette nuit que quelque chose a été écrit définitivement, pour nous. Ou du moins, c'est là que tout a commencé. Pas écrit noir sur blanc, sur un bout de papier, mais un peu comme une évidence qui planait au dessus de nos têtes. Quelque chose, qui nous était destiné. A lui et à moi. A nous deux.

Si cette mission n'avait pas eu lieue, est-ce que les choses se seraient passées ainsi ? Je me le demande, parfois.

Mais, qui sait comment ça finira...

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?<p> 


End file.
